


This Shouldn't Have Happened

by knifefairy



Series: davejade by astra [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but it includes johndave in plot, johndave isnt the main ship, this is a davejade fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefairy/pseuds/knifefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has an issue, a big one. And a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, you can probably tell I like davejade but sadly A03 is really the only place I can write for it.

Your name is Dave Strider and things are **NOT** going as planned. You have the biggest crush on your older brother's boyfriend's sister also known as your boyfriend John's cousin Jade, But lets start from the beginning.

When you were thirteen Jade Harley and her older brother Jake moved to the small town that you, your twin sister, your boyfriend and group of friends lived in. Jake and your older brother Dirk started to date almost immediately (they were fifteen), and you and Jade quickly became best friend. You, John, Jade, and your twin Rose formed a special friendship then that would never ever end. When you were fourteen you and your close friend John Egbert started to date. You were sixteen now and had just realized that you had a giant mega-crush on Jade. 

You and Jade did basically everything together: sleepovers, movies, ocasional makeovers and talked about everything from cute guys and music to animals and photograghy. The two of you even had a band-like/duo called D.J. SpaceTime with the both of you singing, you mixed the beats and Jade played guitar or bass depending on the song. It was a very interesting friendship.

Then one night when the two of you were outside watching the stars, Jade had fallen asleep with her head on your chest and you felt unplatonic feelings for her. Now you were faced with a problem, John or Jade? and what was a guy to do.


	2. Plans

On Friday night you walked with Jade to John's house where Rose was meeting you after her date with her girlfriend. The four of you would order pizza and watch movies like every third Friday once a month. Usually movie nights like this were effortless and normal but lately around Jade you'd felt dorkier and more akward than usual. It was odd. Once Rose got there things felt a little more normal and you talked with Rose in the other room while Jade and John went to pick up the pizza. "Dave, you do know you'll have to pick one of them eventually and if its John, nothing will have changed. You won't even have to tell him or Jade." You ran your hands through your hair anxiously  "I know Rose, but- I feel differently when I'm around Jade then I do when I'm with John. It feels less forced and more natural" Your conversation was cut short by pizza. It was sort of rude. 

After eating like five goddamn slices of pizza, It was time for the movies to be choosen. This month you and Jade got to choose from the hella giant Egbert-Crocker movie collection. You walked with Jade and the two of you agrued about which movies, Jade won. The movies ended up being some animated movie (hopefully it wouldn't make you cry like Up did), an ironic action movie and some 80's movie with a shitty love triangle that reminded you of your current situation. After that you all took your usual spots on the couch and for once, your spot between Jade and John instead of feeling good and comfy it felt...bad and awkward but just for you. The animated movie ended up being Rise Of the Guardians which was really good and didn't make you cry, the action movie dragged on and at the end the shitty hero got his dream girl (the usual) and then It was time for the final movie which was probably a gift from Karkat.The movie was called Some Kind of Wonderful and even though you liked it, it didn't help your situation at all since you were the one choosing not being chosen. After the movie it was already like 2:45 a.m. and time to go home, Rose offered to take you home but you said no since you we're going to stay over at Jade's tonight. 

You and Jade walked back her house and took your time. All the stars were out tonight and you couldn't help but notice how they reflected in Jade's eyes as she looked up. God this decision would be hard, your best friend or boyfriend. Finally you got back to Jade's house and went inside. "Do you want to go on the roof?" the two of you spent a lot of time on Jade's roof watching the sky and possibly the sunrise too. "Hell yeah", the two of you had been doing it since she moved here and it was your special thing. While Jade raced upstairs to get blankets and pillows, you went to the kitchen to get food and drinks where you overheard your brother, his twin Roxy, John's stepsister Jane and Jade's brother Jake talking. Their friendship was sort of like the four of yours but with two relationships instead of one. You didn't listen even though you wanted to, Jade waited for you by the door and you joined her. 

By the time the two of you were set up on the roof it was three in the morning and cold as balls. But you were warm under all the blankets with Jade next to you, the two of you were talking about the new songs for your next gig. D.J. SpaceTime had a growing popularity and more gigs now. 

 

Your choice was getting more clear by the second.


	3. How

After a sleepless night with Jade on the roof, you went home to find your sister and get some help with all of this. "Rooooose" you called while looking for her upstairs. Finally you found her reading in her bedroom and listening to music. As soon as you came in she put down her book, turned off the music and grabbed her red notebook which she called the Dave Strider diaries. "Rose, I'm in too fucking deep" you flopped on her bed face first, "I have no goddamn clue which one I should choose either". "First tell me how you feel about Jade", you turned onto your side to face her "Exactly two weeks, one day, six hours and thirty-five seconds ago I was on the roof with Jade and everything was normal. And then all of the sudden I wanted to kiss her more than I've ever wanted to kiss anyone. We know aboslutely everything about each other and I just want to be with her always" you rambled on after that for a few more minutes about some cheesy, lovestruck stuff while Rose scribbled down words as fast as you were speaking them. "And what about John?" she asked while flipping the page. "John and I have been dating for over two years and its been absolutely great and I care so much about him but...I don't think I love him anymore." The last words flew right out of your mouth, but was it true? "Dave, I think your choice is apparent. Now you just need the guts-" Rose's response was cut short by a crash and loud laughter from downstairs, Dirk and Roxy were home. 

You stood at the door, waiting for someone to answer the door. It was time to man up and tell him. As soon as John opened the door you started to talk "John, I think we should see other people. I just don't feel the way I used to about us" and then you went home without looking back at the relationship that just ended or the heart you just broke. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry readers but I sadly won't be able to post another chapter for a week at the most- keep reading and leavings kudo's

   When you got to school on Monday, you could immeditately tell you'd fucked up. John wouldn't look at you, let alone talk to you and Jade wasn't either. That was probably due to the fact that not only did you break up with John, but that Dirk broke up with Jake too. Things weren't going as planned and you doubted they would be for a while. School was boring and nothing happened. It was like this all week, niether Jade or John talked to you so it was pretty lonely being Dave Strider. On Friday night you went for a walk, kicking rocks and other shit since god you were angry, at yourself, at Dirk, at Rose, at everyone, at the universe. Your feet automatically took you to Jade's house were you saw her sitting on the roof, almost silently words from one of the songs the two of you wrote tumbled out of her mouth. It was dark enough and the fact that she was focused on the sky so you could scramble onto the roof and try to walk over to her as quietly as possible. "I'm sorry Jade. I just had to, I felt sort of trapped before and didn't understand. Jade?" She kept her eyes on the sky, still quietly singing and not paying attention to you at all.

After five minutes of uninterrupted silence, Jade spoke "It's alright, you don't need to apologize to me. The fact you didn't tell me how you felt about it all is what makes me upset." It was now or never, fight or flight and it was the perfect time to ruin your friendship "Listen Jade, there's one more thing I didnt tell you..." you paused, knowing this would change everything. "The truth is that I have the largest and dorkiest crush I you that only started like three weeks ago and It won't go away. I don't feel platonic about you anymore." She was speechless and this wasn't the reaction you expected. What surprised you even more is what she did next. Jade Harley then, promptly kissed you                                                                        


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short new chapter but I wanted to finish so I could start a new davejade one- this is not the last of knifefairy

You and Jade stayed on the roof for a while, kissing and talking. It was instantly great and what you had wanted from the get-go. "What are we going to tell John?" she asked, leaning against you. You paused, thinking "I guess we should tell him the truth instead of hiding the goddamn miracle that is us" Then she laughed brightly, a sound you missed during the last week. 

On saturday the two of you told your families.


End file.
